Odin
Odin was an Aesir/Vanir hybrid warrior who served as the monarch of Asgard for over one-thousand years. Biography Early life Odin was born some several thousand years before the year 2000 CE to Borr and Bestla. He was the oldest of four sons between the two, the others being Vili, Ve and Hœnir. His father was the illegitimate son of the Olympian monarch, Cronus. Ragnarök Banishing Thor Odin planned a ceremony on Thor's birthday to name him as his heir, but the event was interrupted by Thor himself as he got into a heated argument with his father about his growing impatience to become king. In his anger, Odin kicked his son out of Asgard, banishing him to Midgard until Odin felt he was worthy of returning. Personality and traits Odin was a very proud individual and often kept his cards close to his chest. He was wary of death. Relationships Family Romances Frigg Gríðr Rindr Friends Powers and Abilities Powers Odin possessed all the conventional attributes of an Aesir. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes were significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: Odin possessed superhuman strength surpassing that of most Asgardian's who were capable of lifting 30 tons. Odin was believed to be capable of lifting 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Odin was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete and rivaling most superhuman's. Superhuman Agility: Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Odin's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Odin's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a mortal, and most other Aesirs. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about three times as dense as those of ordinary mortal beings. This contributed, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Odin's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Aesirs for that matter. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent was unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all other Aesirs it was possible to injure Odin, but he recovered from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Odin was capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Aesirs, even being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odin's healing powers were far superior to all other Asgardian Gods. *'Extended Longevity': Odin, like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal. However, Odin still aged at a pace much slower than mortal beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Wisdom: Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. Master Combatant: Odin was a master hand to hand combatant. Master Tactician: His years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. Paraphernalia Transportation Weapons Odin normally wore Asgardian battle armor. He also at times wore a blue cloak with a wide brimmed hat covering his missing left eye, at which times it was said he went by the name Grimner. * Draupnir: Odin also wore Draupnir (the "Odinring") as a symbol of supremacy. The specific properties of the ring are as yet unknown. Appearances }} References Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Nobilty Category:Sorcerers Category:Royalty Category:Aesirs Category:Deities Category:Vanirs Category:Members of the Council of Skyfathers Category:Council of Godheads Category:Gods